Buttony fun
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: Greg has gone crazy-ish in the lab, take a peak...onshot :-


A/N, This is a Greg centric Fic but will include others and I guess…I just hope you like it :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own zilch

* * *

"Hey Hodges, how's it hanging?" Greg asked sliding into the trace lab on his rollerblades.

"How is what hanging?" Hodges replied abruptly shoving a bottle of fluid into the cabinet.

"What…no hello Greg"

"No, stop bothering me"

"Sorry, no can do…Grissom sent me to help you" Greg lied quickly

"Help me, I don't need help"

"Ok, so he actually sent me to get some training off you"

"Ah you need to learn how to manage the trace lab huh?" Hodges exclaimed proudly

"Yes exactly that, so what does this button do?" Greg pointed at the light switch

"That…turns the lights on and off" Hodges was unsure whether Greg was being serious or not.

"Like this" Greg started flicking the switch "Wow, dark, light, dark, light, dark..." he added chuckling

"Stop that"

"Whatever you say" Greg answered not being able to resist turning it off and on again once more

"Just leave…" Hodges shouted pushing Greg out of the door.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Greg wandered down the corridor looking for his next victim when he spotted Nick stood by the reception desk scratching his arms erratically.

"Hey Nick, what's up" Greg asked

"I…Can't…Stop…Scratching" he answered

"Oh Yeah, it's probably just a rash…you never know what you can catch around this lab" Greg stated thinking back to when Grissom infected him with mildew.

"Well thanks for your input Greg, now if you have nothing better to do or suggest a treatment…you can leave me alone"

"Touchy" Greg muttered walking away almost simultaneously banging into Warrick

"Just the person I'm looking for" Warrick said slinging an arm round Greg's shoulder "Fancy helping me out with an experiment G?"

"Finally, someone with a bit of enthusiasm" Greg answered smiling "I'll be glad to help ya out"

They walked into the garage and Warrick got to work with his contraption, there were electrical leads all over the floor and a huge box with a jelly man sat in it looking very odd.

"So what exactly is this experiment for?"

"It's to find out if an electrical current is enough to kill a man" Warrick answered evasively

"Oh, so what do you need me for?"

"I need you to test the guy after I've sizzled him"

"Cool" Greg said standing behind the plastic barrier whilst Warrick sent volts through the wires and into the jelly man.

"Well what are you waiting for G, go test the dummy out"

"You sure the powers off man, I don't want to be fried"

"Yes I'm sure, just cut the wire and you'll be fine to touch him" Warrick explained for the sixth time

"So which wire do I cut again" Greg asked loving his new found confidence to tease his colleagues.

"The Green one cut the green one" Warrick answered his fists curling by his side

"Don't stress, I knew it was the green one" Greg laughed under his breath

Greg put his hand out after cutting the green wire and touched the jelly man, not ready for the shock that hit him he landed on his bum halfway across the room.

"Whoa, that was weird" Greg said standing up

"Are you ok man, you just got shocked"

"Yeah, it felt great…I want to do that again" Greg said oblivious to the twitches his body was now displaying

"Err, no I don't want to loose my job for electrocuting a colleague"

"Ok well I'll see you around" he replied still twitching

"Yeah, get some rest…that was quite a shock you had"

"Will do"

Greg was sitting in the break room half an hour later, the twitches becoming more annoying, seeing Brass enter the room and head to the coffee pot Greg decided to find out where Catherine was.

"Hey Brass, you don't know where mother bear is do you?"

"Do I look like I watch cartoons Greg?"

"You never know with you police man types, but seriously have you seen her anywhere"

"Who is mother bear?"

"Catherine of course"

"Well yeah, she's in the locker room…Err why are you twitching?"

"That is the reason why I need to see Catherine"

"So tell me, who tricked you this time?"

"Warrick and he didn't trick me…he just electrocuted me"

"He what, you need to go and see the doc, what if it's serious?"

"I've seen it done on TV before and the stunt guys got shocked more than I did so I figured I'll be ok"

"Right well good luck with that" Brass said waving goodbye as he passed Sara in the doorway

"Oh Sara, hey…I'd stick around and talk but I need to see Catherine"

Sara just shook the box she had in her hand and sat down without saying a word

"Are they those good mushrooms?" Greg asked wide eyed

"Oh yeah, shame you're not sticking around" Sara grinned popping a mushroom into her mouth.

"Catherine can wait, oh please let me have one"

"You're stomachs not strong enough to handle these mushrooms Greg" Sara replied smiling and waving at Grissom who passed by.

"My stomachs strong enough for both of us and those mushrooms, now get your mind off Grissom and onto giving me a mushroom" He demanded

"Jeez Greg, what's gotten into you?" Sara asked handing a mushroom to him

Greg placed the mushroom into his mouth and prepared his senses for the rich fungus tasting mushroom only to be disappointed.

"This doesn't taste right" Greg said placing the mushroom gingerly onto the table

"That would be because it isn't a mushroom"

"Well what is it?"

"It's a truffle and you don't eat them whole, you put them into recipes"

"But you ate one whole" Greg spluttered

"No I pretended to, I like to see you vulnerable"

"Well isn't that peachy" Greg said slowly

"You better go and wash your mouth out; you'll stink all day otherwise"

"That I can do with my eyes closed" he said sticking his tongue out as he headed for the bathroom

He walked over to the sink but didn't notice the pink colour on the walls or the fact it smelt girly.

Just as he was washing his tongue a figure came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me"

He turned around and stared at the woman and it registered in his mind that this must be the woman's bathroom.

"Oh, I've done this before" he managed to say before the woman, who turned out to be a security officer, walked him out of the bathroom

"Well I've got this far without them realising, I wonder whether Cath will figure it out" he muttered heading to the locker room.

He turned into the room and found Grissom and Catherine talking to each other angrily

"That's just odd" he muttered as Cath told him to 'get his head out of his arse or else'

However Grissom's next statement was even worse…

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses on would you?"

"I damn well would…" Cath started to shout only for Grissom to interrupt with a shocking confession

"…it's a good job I've been seeing her for two years then" Grissom retorted

Greg decided to make his presence known and he walked round the corner coughing loudly

"Oh great if Greg's here it can't be good"

"Oh stop being superstitious Cath" Greg said yawning

"Err Greg aren't you meant to be on holiday?" Grissom asked

"Yeah and last year Cath and Warrick told you all about their secret relationship so this year I decided I didn't want to miss out on the gossip…so here I am"

"Well go home theres no gossip here…you do know you're twitching right" Cath butted in "That's serious exhaustion"

"No that's Warrick electrocuting me"

"Come again" Grissom asked

"Oh come off it, you dating someone is way better gossip than Warrick's experiment going wrong…which by the way mother bear I want you to sort out…since your dating him" Greg said quickly

"Since when have I become mother bear?"

"Since I decided to nickname everyone"

"Ok so what's Grissom's nickname?" Cath asked strangely amused

"Bug man, duh"

"Right Cath leave the child to his playtime, shifts just started" Grissom said adding a serious 'go home' to Greg

"Cath tell me who Grissom's dating and I'll go home…please"

"It's Nick…and he's gotten a rash from the encounter"

"No way…but why did Grissom say her?"

"Nicks the female in the relationship"

"Right got you, am going home…enjoy your week of work without me"

"Yes Greg oh and it's Sara really, now you enjoy your time off" Cath laughed at Greg's gobsmacked mouth

"How am I supposed to be happy now I know Sara's not single?"

"Well watch TV and eat junk food…then come back to work with a smile on your face" Cath left him alone in the breakroom and not ten minutes later Greg walked out of the lab.

"You know, I always get picked on here, or left out…why can't I be loved for once" He muttered before driving home for a well earned holiday…

* * *

The end

Hope you liked it (and I really tried to be nice to Greg this time) leave a reviewla.


End file.
